1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle part with an airbag device as well as a method of production for such a vehicle part.
2. Prior Art
Modern vehicles comprise dashboards and steering wheels into which airbags are integrated. When a crash occurs, the airbag of an airbag device deploys out of ist location, either a dashboard or a steering wheel. During this event, a covering, such as for example, a lid that covers the airbag, opens before or during the deployment of the airbag.
For example, in the former German patent applications DE 197 25 878.1 and DE 157 33 895.8, which originated with the present inventor, an airbag device with retracting lid(s) as a covering means is described: Furthermore; German applications DE 197 12 728.7, DE 197 25 878.1, DE 197 33 895,8, DE 298 08 317.5 and DE 298 09 554.8, which originated with the present inventor, generally relate to airbag devices and triggering methods thereof.
Hereby, reference is made to all applications mentioned above, and especially regarding all features which refer to the retractable lid(s) or generally retractable covering means of the airbag device as prior known technology.
In practice, an airbag device as indicated in German patent applications DE 197 26 878.1 and DE 197 33 896.8 is integrated in a vehicle part with a support, wherein the covering means coupled to said airbag device are arranged at least essentially flush in an opening in said support in a rest position before a triggering of said airbag device, and the covering means being brought in the direction away from the passenger into a retracted position at least essentially behind or into the vehicle part by a mechanism resulting from a triggering of the airbag device, and wherein said covering means have a common surface layer facing the passenger.
In case of an airbag device with retractable covering means such as, for example, one or two lid(s) in a normal case, the covering means can be retracted because they are tightly connected with the retracting mechanism. In this case, however, there is the risk that a tear off may occur between the surface layer, which can also be called outer skin, and the covering means. If there is foam material between the surface layer on the one hand and the support and the covering means on the other hand, as it is often the case, the connection between the outer skin and the foam material and/or between the foam materialxe2x88x92 and the covering means can tear off. Then this can result in particles of the outer skin and/or given the case of the foam material being pushed outside towards the passenger by the airbag during its deployment, and a flying about of loose particles is not excluded. This causes a danger to the passenger(s).
Therefore, it is the object to provide a vehicle part with an airbag device as well as a method for production of such a vehicle part to guarantee an increased level of safety in the case of the triggering of the airbag device.
With such a vehicle part with an airbag device and a support to said airbag device covering means are coupled which are arranged at least essentially flush within an opening in said support in a rest position before a triggering of said airbag device, and are brought into a retracted position at least essentially behind or into said vehicle part in the direction away from a passenger by means of a mechanism resulting from a triggering of the airbag device, and said support and said covering means have a common surface layer facing the passenger. Furthermore connection means are provided by means of which said surface layer in the region of said covering means is fixedly connected to said covering means and/or said mechanism, at least adjacent to parts of the periphery of said opening.
By these means with the vehicle part in accordance with the invention opposite to the prior art, as a further improvement it is avoided that by retracting the lids or generally the covering means the latter are being separated from the surface layer and particles of the surface and/or a foam material which might possibly be between the surface layer on the one hand and the support and the covering means on the other hand, may be separated and fly about.
The invention can he applied in particular, however, not exclusively, to a driver or steering wheel airbag or a passenger-side airbag with retractable covering means. Thus, the corresponding vehicle parts are the steering wheel or the dashboard of a vehicle, wherein, for example, side, roof or seat linings can also be equipped in an appropriate way to be able to provide airbags in all desired or required places in a vehicle.
According to a preferred further development of the invention, it is provided with the vehicle part that the surface layer is provided with weakenings or thinnings according to the shape of said opening and/or said covering means. Thus an intended and slight tearing off of the surface layer at least around the covering means during the retraction of the covering means and/or the deployment of the airbag is achieved in an advantageous way.
In particular, it is advantageous with a vehicle part according to the invention if said covering means comprise at least two lids, and if preferably furthermore said surface layer is provided with weakenings or thinnings in the area between said lids. Several lids lead to a as quick as and as easy as possible opening which is even more supported by the eased-tear ability of the surface layer between single lids.
It is preferred if weakenings or thinnings of the surface layer are not noticeable on the side facing the passenger, in its condition mounted in the vehicle. Thereby a pleasantly and preciously looking exterior of the surface layer is achieved.
The weakenings or thinnings may include a continuous or intermittent, especially, regular, material thinnings and/or perforations and/or micro perforations in the course of their extension. Thus an optimum tear off behaviour of the surface layer is provided for in an advantageous manner in dependence on the material of the surface layer and its thickness.
In the scope of a preferred embodiment of the invention it is provided that said connection means include webs and/or flaps mounted to or formed at, preferably integrally formed with said surface layer, and connected to said covering means and/or said mechanism. This has the advantage that such connection means can be made without additional parts directly with the manufacture of the surface layer.
Alternatively or additionally, it may be provided with the vehicle part according to the invention that said connection means include fabric material which fixedly is connected to or included within or surrounded by the material of said surface layer, and connected to said covering means and/or said mechanism. Thus a sufficiently permanent and tight connection between the surface layer and the covering means can be achieved in an advantageous way even in dependence on, for example, space or durability requirements.
The above mentioned possibility of embodiment of the invention may be further developed in that the fabric material reaches from said covering means beyond the periphery of said opening of said support, and/or in that, given the case, the fabric material is also at least partly provided in the region of said weakenings or thinnings along the periphery of said opening of said support. In this way, the advantage is achieved that the surface layer in the areas not supported such as, for example, joints between the support and covering means or, given the case, in the areas of the weakenings or thinnings cannot collapse which improves the appearance of the surface being presented to the passengers.
The variants of the invention with a fabric material as at least one component of the connection means may be further developed in that said surface layer includes a cover layer and a base layer, and in that the fabric material is situated within said cover layer or between said cover layer and said base layer. By means of the invention the two-part construction of the surface layer as it is partly used nowadays, is used for a simple and tight connection of the fabric material of the connection means to the surface layer.
According to a further development of the invention in the region of the periphery of the opening separation assisting means may be provided which in case of a movement of said covering means out of their rest position weaken and/or cut said surface layer at least in the regions between said support and said covering means. Thus the tearing off of the surface layer during the retraction of the covering means is furthermore made easier. Such separation assisting means can be arranged in such a way that they do not present a risk for the passenger without a protecting airbag, in case of a passenger""s impact on the areas of the vehicle part lying there above. For example, corresponding webs or frames can be provided which in case of an impact of a passenger slip in between the latter and the separation assisting means.
As already mentioned above, in the scope of the present invention, foam material may be included between the surface layer on the one hand and the support and the covering means on the other hand, wherein then said connection means pass through said foam materialxe2x88x92 between said surface layer on the one hand and said support and said covering means on the other hand. Such a foam material results in a pleasant feeling when touching the surface of a vehicle part equipped in such a way and furthermore, in case of an impact onto the surface layer the foam material also forms an additional absorbing protection layer.
Furthermore, in the scope of the invention in order to achieve the object the latter is based on, a method for producing a vehicle part is provided which includes an airbag device and a support, wherein to said airbag device covering means are coupled which are arranged at least essentially flush within an opening in said support in a rest position before a triggering of said airbag device, and are brought into a retracted position at least essentially behind or into said vehicle part in the direction away from a passenger by means of a mechanism resulting from a triggering of the airbag device, and wherein a common surface layer facing the passenger for said support and said covering means. Furthermore, according to the invention, said surface layer in the region of said covering means is fixedly connected to said covering means and/or said mechanism by means of connection means, at least adjacent to parts of the periphery of said opening.
Also by this method, with the subject according to the present invention it is prevented that parts of the surface layer or outer skin and, given the case, of the foam material can get loose and fly about in case of the retraction of the covering means. This results in an increased safety when the airbag device deploys.
Therefore, the present invention especially also refers to techniques of connecting an outer skin with covering means in case of an airbag device with retractable covering means. Certain methods for producing the vehicle part result from the special connections of the outer skin with the lid support.
Although the objects of the invention have been described above with regard to specific structures and methods, variation are possible. The surface layer may be provided with weakenings or thinnings, for example, according to the shape of the opening and/or the covering means. If the covering means comprise at least two lids, the surface layer can be provided with weakenings or thinnings in the region between the lids. These versions can be further developed in the way that said weakenings or thinnings are produced continuously or intermittently, especially regularly, by material thinnings and/or perforations and/or micro perforations in the course of their extension.
Another preferred embodiment of the method for producing a vehicle part in accordance with the invention is that as connection means webs and/or flaps are fixed to or formed at, preferably integrally formed with said surface layer, and are connected to said covering means and/or said mechanism. Additionally or alternatively, it may be provided that said connection means include fabric material which is fixedly connected to or inserted into or sandwiched between the material of said surface layer and connected to said connection means and/or mechanism. In the case of the latter variant the fabric material can he provided reaching from the covering means beyond the periphery of the opening of the support, and/or the fabric material, given the case, can also he provided at least partly in the area of weakenings or thinnings along the periphery of the opening of the support. If the surface layer is made of a cover layer and a base layer, the fabric material can be provided within the cover layer or between the cover layer and the base layer.
According to the method, it can also be provided that in the area of the periphery of the opening separation assisting means are arranged which in case of a movement of the covering means out of their rest position weaken and/or cut the surface layer at least in the regions between the support and the covering means.
Furthermore, in the scope of the method in accordance with the invention, it is also possible to provide foam material between the surface layer on the one hand and the support and the covering means on the other hand, and to foam foam material around the connection means between the surface layer on the one hand and the support and the covering means on the other hand.